


School Life

by onesquirrel4419



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad boy Seungmin, M/M, Punching, hyunjin is clumsy, popular hyunjin, seungmin is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquirrel4419/pseuds/onesquirrel4419
Summary: Seungmin is the school's bad boy.Hyunjin is the son of the school's owner.





	School Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is rushed and not proofread and it also doesn't really have an ending. I might add more?? Idk but here it is
> 
> Based on @straycheeze 's tweet  
> https://twitter.com/straycheeze/status/1007229078766739456?s=19

Seungmin woke up in a bad mood today. He hadn't slept well the night beofre, forgot to do his homework, and he was just in a bad mood. Normally, Seungmin didn't interact much with other people at school, other than his friends. Although he was the school's resident bad boy, he didn't necessarily get in that many fights. He mostly got that title because he skipped classes (and still had good grades somehow), was seen smoking a few times, and surrounded himself in a general aura that told people to stay away from him. He wouldn't hesitate to punch anyone that got in his nerves, though. But when Seungmin was in a bad mood, he got angry with nearly everyone, and that included the son of the school's owner, Hwang Hyunjin.  
Seungmin hated Hyunjin. He thought that Hyunjin never worked for anything, and that the only reason he was even still in this school despite his failing grades was the fact that his father owned it. He never got in trouble and was loved by everyone for no apparent reason. Well, maybe he was just a bit cute but that was all he had going for him in Seungmin's eyes. Despite his massive hatred for him, Seungmin hadn't actually picked a fight with him, or probably even talked to him, because he didn't want to get kicked out. Instead, he settled for ranting about how annoying he is and how perfect his life is to his friends. 

Hyunjin was probably the most popular person at his school. He was the son of the school's owner after all. But he was also probably the most handsome on the whole school, which made him popular with the girls and even some of the guys. He was also extremely nice to everyone and polite to his teachers. People were generally nice to him too. He was, however, failing all of his classes because he never paid attention or did the homework, but no one was supposed to know about that.   
There was one person Hyunjin could never seem to charm though. That person, of course, was the person he ended up having a crush on, bad boy Kim Seungmin. He knew he had absolutely no chance with him because Seungmin completely hated his guts, but that didn't stop him from daydreaming about him during class (this was part of the reason his grades were so bad). The only people who knew about his crush were his close friends, who would never fail to tease him when they caught him staring during lunch or class. 

 

Again, Seungmin was in a bad mood, and Hyunjin was a generally clumsy person, so when Hyunjin tripped and spilled his lunch tray on Seungmin, things were not going to end well.   
"What the hell?"  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to trip I'm so sorry I'll clean everything and pay for your dry cleaning I'm so sorr-" Hyunjin rambled on before Seungmin cut him off.  
"Yeah like sorry's gonna fix it. Why don't you watch where you're going" Seungmin snarled at him.  
"I'm so sorry I'll be more careful next time I'm promise I'm sor-"  
"Apologize one more time and I'll punch you. Just leave."  
Hyunjin scrambled to grab what was remaining of his lunch and prepared to run away, but as soon as he was about to leave, he tripped. Again.   
"Oh my god I'm so sorry again I swear I'll actually be more careful this time I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, right." Seungmin said, and then he punched Hyunjin in the face. He knew it was a bad idea as soon as he did it, because he would definitely at least get suspended, but that's what he said he'd do and it honestly felt so good to finally punch him. Unfortunately for him, though, a teacher had been watching and immediately sent both Seungmin and Hyunjin to the principal's office.   
"I didn't expect to see you here, Hyunjin," the principal said as soon as they entered the room. "Now, what exactly happened?" Seungmin just glared at the wall behind the principal, clearly not excited to be here. Hyunjin wasn't nervous, he knew his dad wouldn't let him get in trouble, but he felt bad for Seungmin because after all, it was he who upset him and spilled his lunch on him, twice. He sent a sympathetic glance towards Seungmin, who saw him out of the corner of his eye but ignored him.   
"It was nothing, sir, just a misunderstanding." Hyunjin replied.  
"Are you sure? It looks like you've been punched."  
"Oh I just tripped during gym class. It's really nothing," Hyunjin insisted. He hoped the principal wouldn't see through his lie because he didn't want Seungmin to get in trouble.  
"I trust you Hyunjin, so I hope you're not lying. If this is indeed the case, you boys may be excused. Just don't cause any more interruptions." With that, the principal leans back in his chair anymore and returns to his work. Seungmin quickly gets up and bolts out of the room, hoping to avoid Hyunjin because he couldn't help but feel thankful towards to boy. Even though Seungmin treated him like shit and talked bad about him behind his back, Hyunjin was still nice to him and didn't rat him out, and for some reason, that made his heart beat just a little bit faster.  
Hyunjin thought about just letting Seungmin go because he had already bothered him enough, but he also thought he at least deserved a thank you. So, he ran after him.  
"Hey! Seungmin! Kim Seungmin!" Hyunjin called after him.   
"What do you want?" Seungmin snapped harshly. Thankfully lunch had ended already, so the hallways were empty except for the two of them.   
"I'm sorry for almost getting you in trouble." Seungmin rolls his eyes at this.  
"Yeah, you said that already. I'm leaving." Seungmin turned to leave, but Hyunjin reached out and grabbed his wrist.  
"Wait!"  
Seungmin tore his arm from Hyunjin's grasp. "I swear if you apologize again I really will knock you out." Maybe, just maybe, Seungmin's threat was a little less sincere than last time.  
"Uh. I, um, you should uh..." Hyunjin suddenly became flustered because he just now realized that Seungmin was talking to him, and they were alone, and Seungmin just kept looking at him, and when he looked up to meet Seungmin's eyes they were sparkling in the sun and he had never actually seen them up close and oh god he was beautiful.  
"Wow, great talk. Goodbye."  
Before Seungmin could even move Hyunjin regained control of his mouth and blurted, "you should thank me."  
"I'm sorry, what? I should thank you? For what, being the most annoying person I've ever come in contact with?"   
Hyunjin chose to ignore how those words sent a sharp pain throughout his body because it was true, Seungmin really hated him, and instead asserted, "you should thank me for not getting you in trouble. I probably could've had you expelled."  
"Yeah, but then you would've ruined your 'nice guy' (Seungmin used air quotes around those words) image, so you're really only helping yourself." There was a bit more bite to Seungmin's words than he had intended.  
"No, I could've twisted the story to make it seem like you're the bad guy."  
"I thought I already was the bad guy, you know, punching you and all." Okay, so maybe Seungmin felt a little bit guilty about that, because the side of Hyunjin's face was already starting to bruise a bit and he had ruined his perfect face (not that he didn't still look good though). But he was never going to let Hyunjin know that, so he kept a glare on his face.  
"Sure, whatever," Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "you should still thank me."  
Seungmin let out a sigh. He really wanted a cigarette. He didn't smoke too often, only when he was particularly stressed or when he didn't like the thought that ran through his head. Right now, he wanted a smoke because of the latter. The thing is, he wasn't completely against the idea of thanking Hyunjin, even though he should've been. After all, he hated him and his stupid perfect face and nice personality. He also wasn't too keen on ending his conversation with Hyunjin, which made absolutely no sense because who would want to keep talking to someone they hated? He let out another sigh, and looked around at nothing in particular. He was just trying to avoid looking at the other boy. He let out a third sigh, and finally looked Hyunjin in the eyes.   
"Thanks, or whatever." Seungmin left directly after that, not bothering to return to class and just walking straight out the front doors, only looking back once. For the rest the day, he wasn't able to stop thinking about the way Hyunjin's eyes lit up just a bit when he said those words.


End file.
